Perception
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Junior is puzzled about what's going on in him with regards to Anita; but is that a bad thing or a good thing? he's about to find out... one-shot


I don't own R.O.D.

* * *

Perceptions

* * *

_The flamboyant blonde giggled the moment I mentioned her sister's name. As I began to repeat the dilemma, hoping she didn't understand, I included the dreams I have of her, all of which I am immersed in different scenes, all of them getting more and more realistic. Unfortunately, I didn't get my desired response with this either. She began giggling all the more, rolling around the ground and pinching my face. Words like, "How romantic!" and "Oh, you are so growing up, junior dear!" were being said repeatedly._

_I was at a lost; should I not be taken seriously? Well, perhaps Michelle is not the best person to consult on this matter. I suppose referring to more mature people like Nancy or Ms. Wendy would be a better option._

_But they themselves left me without a single trace of understanding to these events. Ms. Wendy just gave a sigh and said, "That's normal,". Nancy, though the hug she gave me after I stated my situation was comforting, she still did little to lighten the load. _

_I'm getting nowhere. The time I have left before I understand these things might not be sufficient. I fear these will lead me to even direr circumstances that would be more complicated. _

_I must learn more about this. I must learn more about what's going on inside of me with regards to Ms. Kings._

_And so, before consulting data books in the library, I decided to educate myself through an Empirical approach; satisfying the knowledge through the five senses. _

_But strangely enough, I fear this desire to understand is but a shadow of another desire I am yet to realize._

* * *

_The visual sense…_

"Junior! There you are…"_ she came just as I expected. This spot under the tree would be the most suitable place to observe her without the interference of other people._

"Hi Anita…"

"Hi! This is a nice place you found."

"Have you been looking for me?"

"Of course! You always go missing during recess. I guess, I just want to spend some time, that's all." _She sat beside me while I continue to observe her._

_As expected, the mini skirt the school provided gives me enough visual. I begin by going through her lower regions._

_From her foot I slowly eyed her body, going to her legs, to her thighs. Indeed, her body is still the well maintained figure. Considering of course, the invisible strains of exercise. I continued to take advantage of such a close moment, and went further by moving a few inches closer to her._

"Ju-junior, what are you doing? Stop it!" _her sudden mellow voice, which I have never heard before, and the folding of her legs broke my trail of observation. _

"I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" _I asked. Again, my heart beat is going haywire. _

"Well, your kinda freaking me out. But I guess, you're not someone to have any, um, stupid ideas of anything."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize!" _she grinned at me. The view of her happy face forced me to stare at her. I can't say what caused me to do so, I just did. Regardless, it allowed me to lay my sense of sight on her face this time. _

_

* * *

_

_The chemical sense… it took me awhile before I could come up with a situation where I can perceive such from her, but I finally did._

"This milk; it tastes awful…" _I said, trying to sound displeased. But the plainness of my tone of voice made it difficult. Still…_

"What?! I just bought that yesterday!" _she fell for the bait. She snagged the box of milk and drank through the straw that I myself used. _

_I didn't know why, but my eyes grew wide as she uses the straw as if it was her own. My heart beat was again speeding up; and to my further confusion, I can say it is out of an unknown delight. Perhaps it is the scene of her doing this; that I am not certain._

"Taste fine to me…" _she returned to me my instrument of deception, and waited till I drank some myself._

_It tastes the same, but the thought of it coming from Anita's lips somehow adds to the complexity of the matter._

"Well?"

_I looked at her, face flustered, and smiled._

"It tastes better now, thanks…"

_The confusion on her face, I believe, would provide me with the necessary distraction before I sleep._

* * *

_The sense of smell…_

_Math class. I am sitting beside the person of my wonder and I happen to have a question. Or so I do…_

"Psst! Anita… can you help me out?" _I asked. She looked at me, probably suspicious of a studious person like myself._

_But again, without considering anything else, she went closer to me, and began to whisper the answer on my face. _

_The feeling was remarkable. But I need more; to understand of course._

"Huh?!"

"I said," _and she continues, to my glee. The warmth of her breath mixed with the peculiar scent of her milk causes much stirring inside of me. It is beyond my comprehension, as with the former facts gathered, but for some strange reason which I didn't give any effort to ponder on, it didn't bother me. _

_The moment mattered._

* * *

_The sense of touch…_

"Just a little more… could you tip toe for me, I think I could reach it if you do."

_And so I did… her weight didn't matter, but the cascading of her thighs on my cheeks did. The sensation, how do I describe it? It was so… nice…_

_As she continues to reach for the book on top of the shelf, I let myself linger on the feeling some more.. perhaps, with this much contact with her, I will grow to understand my situation better. Or is that really what I want… does it matter?_

"Got it! Thanks a lot Junior. You can let me down now… um, Junior? You ok?"

_The audio sense…_

"Junior! Hey, Junior, wait up!"

_But I didn't. I continued my pace, knowing full well how persistent she is. _

"Junior!"

_Ah, the sound of my name through her voice makes a perfect specimen. I feel my cardiac condition going wild again, but I didn't pay any attention._

"C'mon Junior! Can't you hear me?"

_Do I matter to her that much? Well, this occasion would decided that… I can hear her running now. Anxious she seems, but I wonder what she needs from me._

"Gatcha!"

_she suddenly took my hand. I turned to her and pretended to be surprised, but the effort was a waste as I once again felt the rush of blood on my face, seeing the pouting lips of hers. _

"Didn't you hear me? I was calling out to you like some freak…"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking. Is there something the matter?"

_She smiled at me. What a remarkable capacity to change moods at will. She truly is something…_

"Drake called up last night. She said there'd be a meteor shower tonight, and he liked us to see it. I was thinking, our roof would be a nice place to watch it from. Wanna come over?"

"Ok…"

_I answered, even without the slightest idea what she said. But it was clear, I was going over to her place. _

* * *

_Impossible… simply impossible…_

_With all the data I gathered I'm still in confusion on why I am like this when it comes to Ms. King. _

_And to make matters worst, I found the problem rooting back to me. It would seem my very emotion is triggered on account of Ms. King. _

_I surrender… I will never understand all this. Perhaps rationalization and scientific methods will do me no good._

…_I suppose, none of this matters now. I will just have to let things unfold. I just hope, in the process, I don't end up doing something foolish._

* * *

­

"Oh, good! You came!" called Anita happily.

Junior stood timidly as he let himself be stared at by the paper masters.

"Good evening, Michelle, Maggie, Ms. Readman, Ms. Sumiregawa!" he said nervously.

"Good evening…"

"What's up kid?"

"Junior, so nice to see you again!"

"Eeeee! Junior! Are you here to confess to her tonight?! My, you look as handsome as ever, especially with that new haircut of yours!"

"Back off!" Anita peeled Michelle of the boy.

"C'mon, my room's upstairs."

"Hope you don't mine, it's a little messy…"

It wasn't, at least by Junior's standard. It was actually quite plain, but with considerable charm radiating from the neatly arranged book shelf and the consistent design of Mr. Frog.

"Your room…" Junior began, but couldn't quite put into words what he wants to say.

"Oh, sorry… this is the first time I have a boy in here."

"It's nice… very!" he smiled her, and she responded with a grin.

"Let's go up on the roof! The show's about to start!"

Anita opened the window and bent over to go outside. This allowed Junior to commit the mistake of looking up and seeing her underwear. He didn't just look, he stared, blatantly. Lucky for him, the girl was completely unaware.

"Here…" she offered her hand to pulled Junior up. The boy's trail of imagination was cut short, and he was taken up on the roof, where the night breeze welcomed them.

The sky was bedecked by array of pearl-like stars that twinkled beautifully. And soon after they sat comfortable, streams of yellow light began to appear. It was a sight to behold, something Anita was obviously looking forward to. She stood, eyes sparkling big and mouth opened to a smile.

"Whoa!" was the only whisper she could make to express the admiration.

Junior would've done the same, but not for the aerial display. He was looking at the girl beside her. It was also a sight to behold, he thought.

Then silence befalls them. Anita was still standing, but she was no longer straining her neck by looking up at the sky. She has her eyes on a far distance.

Junior was still staring at her, and she was still unaware of it. But then the boy felt the stare was growing outdated. He knew he can't be all eyes on this person. He has to know what his body wants to do.

He decided to let natural inclination take over.

Anita was still in peaceful thoughts, when a pair of arms gently snaked their way around her waist.

"What the-?! Junior?" she looked up at the blushing boy.

"I-I'm sorry… I suppose you don't want this."

"Hmm… not really… I just thought it's strange for you to do this. But I don't mind."

She fits surprisingly fine on his body, like two spoons made to stick together. The arms around her waist gave her comfortable warmth that compelled her pull it tighter. Junior smiled to himself; it was a good feeling coming from her.

"Hey, Junior?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm ok for a girl?"

A question of explosive proportions. The boy thought it was funny for her to ask something about the female species when she alone drove him insane.

But Junior knew her enough to doubt the normality of her state of mind for her to ask that question. An affirmation would be necessary, right? She would prefer something to agree with the suggestion of the question, wouldn't she?

"No, I don't think so." Junior said.

"Oh," she knew he'd be honest, but not cruelly. Still, Anita understood him, he wouldn't mean anything offensive.

But then another surprise went her way. She suddenly felt the warmth of a soft, smooth skin on her cheeks; it was Junior's face being pressed on hers.

"I think you're great for a girl. I mean it."

"Smooth talker… say, Junior?"

"Hmm?" he didn't even open his eyes. He just continued to create gentle frictions through their faces, having fun in the process. Anita didn't seem to be bothered.

"You've been acting strange lately. What's up?"

The boy sighed and ceased whatever it was he was absentmindedly doing. He took a step back. There was a silent sound of complaint from the girl when he did so, but she knew he needed space for eye contact.

"I have a problem." He said.

"Well, let's hear it then…"

"I don't know if you can take this in a proper way, but…"

"Oh, c'mon!" Anita insisted, "what are you gonna do, rape me? Hahahaha!"

"Very well… you see, I'm confused. There is this stirring inside of me that I can't seem to contain. It drives my heart to fast pace beating and causes me to lose track of whatever it is I'm doing. My mind is creating images inside of me that I didn't realize I can make until now. Yes, I'm confused. I'm confused because all of this is caused by one person only."

"Hm, bomer… go on…"

"So I decided to put myself in close contact with that person, hoping to understand my situation better by satisfying my senses of her."

"So how did it go?" she asked, somehow feeling uncomfortable about this person he's talking about.

"I have gathered some facts, but it's not enough. Do you think it's alright if I continue with this investigation?"

"Well, I guess, if you really want to get her over your head. She's a girl, right?"

"Yes, although she sometimes doubt that herself. In any case, are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course! I'll go cheer you on!"

The boy's face was quite red. He has never been this indirect his entire life.

"Very well… I suppose with her permission, it would not mean anything bad. I think I'll go do it right now."

"Hm? Why, does she live near by?"

"Closer than you think…"

Junior stepped forward, removing the space between them. It surprised Anita, but then with all the weird stuff he has been doing…

"For the sense of touch…"

An index finger was slowly placed on the back of Anita's hand. Then it traveled up, slowly and firmly, until it reached her shoulders. The girl's eyes were wide open… now this kid's the one confusing me, she thought.

"Hold, on, are you…"

"Hmm… as smooth as I expected. Soft too! But to continue…" Junior was able to cut her short by continuing the trail to her neck. It lingered on a small spot there where the movement of the said finger caused Anita to squirm a bit…

"th-that tickles!" she said softly, trying hard not to sound pleased.

The boy didn't pay any attention. This time, Junior took her whole frame with his palm, encasing the flustered face of the girl.

"Ah, that should be enough. Next, for the sense of smell…" he pulled the girl suddenly to him, and suddenly placed his nose on her neck. The girl gasped. She was about to pull away, but the feeling of gentleness and the naïve way with which Junior was doing it suggested this wasn't tainted with lust. He was just being affectionate in a stupid way.

Junior let his face ran across Anita's flesh, and started absorbing her scent. She smelled like dried sweat, but he was enjoying it. He placed both hands on her shoulders so as to stop her shaking.

"That was great!" he said, panting and flustered as the girl he's with.

"Yo-you! Stop being a..a… a jerk! What are you trying to do?" Anita couldn't say it in the way she wanted. Her body was weak.

"You said I can do away with the sense satisfaction, right?"

"Ye-yeah, but…"

"Let's continue… for the sense of hearing…"

Junior gave Anita a quick nibble on her sensitive nape which ended up…

"Eeek!"

The girl placed a hand on her mouth, not expecting such a sound to come out.

"That should be enough! I think I'll forego the sense of sight since I always have you in my imagination… Now for the sense of taste…"

Anita already knew where he was going. Yet her mind couldn't create a rationale to escape this situation. In fact, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

This the boy took advantage of. He gentle pulled her neck, drawing her closer and closer until she was forced to close her eyes.

The girl found it meaningless to figure out what this boy is doing. But whatever it is, this new sensation she being lead to was ecstatic.

Junior made use of his tongue; he licked a small portion of Anita's lips. After savoring the taint flavor of tea, he did it again, but then went as far as using his own lips to capture hers. Anita practically melted in his arms. She was fortunate for the quick reflexes of the boy that caught her to pull her closer. The kiss wasn't over.

They parted, and again Anita made a shy sound of complaint. Her eyes were still closed. She opened them for a bit and saw Junior licking his own lips.

"Mmm, delicious… you know Anita King, I think I'm in love with you. Oh, please hold that thought."

She was about to say something when he suddenly plunge his way on her again, this time devouring her lips and entering it with his tongue like a hungry child. They parted again after 5 seconds. Junior gave Anita a few moments to catch her breath before helping her regain her composure.

"Please forgive me, I don't think… I do love you, and there's nothing else that can be added to that. I made the mistake of trying to understand my feelings towards and at the same time trying to understand you. It was foolish of me, I'm sorry. Now I know; my love and the one I love can't be understood separately. Anita, I love you…"

The girl stared blankly at him. Her hair was still a bit of a mess and her skirt was slightly creased, which brings us to question how far the boy's hand went.

"Um, Anita…"

"That's it? That's the result of your stupid study? That's the best you can come up with?"

Junior bowed his head in embarrassment. With his height Anita was still able to tower over him by screaming the words over his head.

"Well, let me tell you one thing buster…"

It was Junior's turn to be surprised. Anita tackled him, and the two fell on the shells of the roof. The boy was unhurt however. Even if he was, the sudden change of expression Anita was showing would've made the pain insignificant. She looking at him with such mischief on her blushing face Junior didn't know weather to be docile out of fear or out of joy.

"You just don't go around touching people in their weak spots then telling them you love them when your through. No mister! I'm going to teach you some manners now. Before you go declaring the end result of your deed, you have to consider the opinion of your subject. Get ready, for I will continue where you left off."

Pay back was bliss for Anita. She cut him short of the attempt to speak by kissing him mad. But then shortly after…

"Oh, and by the way; Junior, I love you too! Now where was I? oh yeah…"

And she continues with the task at hand.

This is the longest night in Junior's young life. But it will also be the night when understanding is defeated by feeling; both of which intertwines with the concept of love.

* * *

tHE END

reviews, comments, suggestions, corrections, harrasments, death threats would be very much welcomed! thank you!!


End file.
